


From Riches to Revenge

by PanWithThePlan



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Mafia 3, Mild Racism, Original Female Character - Freeform, Slow Burn, Talks of past relationship between oc and Ellis, additional tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanWithThePlan/pseuds/PanWithThePlan
Summary: Dawn Marcano was once her father’s pride and joy, a socialite with big dreams that had her head in the clouds. But when she confronts him for killing the boy she liked, reality sends her crashing back down to earth and into the care of Lincoln Clay. With his help, she vows to prove that she’s no longer just a pretty face, and maybe they’ll find comfort in each other along the way.
Relationships: Lincoln Clay/ Female Original Character
Comments: 13
Kudos: 7





	From Riches to Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I detest racial slurs. As a young Native guy I don’t even like being called an Indian. I’m not over sensitive, I’m just not Indian, I’m not from India and Columbus was a dumbass. So like the game developers, I’m not going to act like racism doesn’t exist in this story, but I simply can’t bring myself to go as far as they did in some aspects. 
> 
> There will be hate crimes, violence, and racism so please proceed with caution.

She didn’t know what it was that drew her in. Maybe it was how lively he was, how charming and wild he could be. Was this love? Hell no; she didn’t know a thing about that just yet. She knew what she saw in Ellis was merely a schoolgirl crush for a bad boy like mama warned her when she was little. 

Daddy and Georgie didn’t seem to mind her tagging along to the meetings or celebrations after a job well done and soon she didn’t wait for business, skipping the occasional meetings to have nights out on the town with him. Or maybe it was just the warm nights spent together with a cold beer on the back doorstep of his father’s bar that put a lot of things into perspective for her. 

People could give her dirty looks and make comments behind her back, but no one had the balls to say it to her face, not if they knew who her daddy was. Life seemed perfect for a time, but everyone knows there’s a balance to life and sometimes you gotta hit rock bottom before you can find your footing. 

If only she had known that ahead of time how dangerous it was to question Sal Marcano. Even if you were his flesh and blood, there were consequences. Too bad she didn’t realize that before she was walking out of the back entrance of their estate, her hands balled into fists, eyes puffy and red as she stood next to Sal and Gorgi who were enjoying a smoke together, a glare directed towards both of them. 

“Why? Why, Daddy? We had a good thing going with Sammy and his boys and you just go and kill’em? Burn down their bar?” 

“It’s just business, Dawn, don’t go getting your curls in a knot.” Gorgi rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his scotch as he prepared for the headache his sister would bring. 

“Shut up, Gorgi, I’m not talkin’ to you.” She replied before looking back at Sal. 

“Hey!-“ Her brother started but was stopped by a hand held up by their father, silencing him as the man stood, straightening his jacket as he placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Now, baby girl, I know you liked that colored boy, but he was no good for you, you know your mama is planning something special for your birthday, maybe you’ll meet a nice, respectable white boy.”

Pulling away from him, she sniffed, wiping her eyes. “No! I’m so tired of your lies, Daddy. I don’t want no husband! I wanted Ellis! You can’t go making deals with people and then stabbin’ them in the back like-“ 

She didn’t register the pain of the slap until she was on the ground, the back of Sal’s hand no doubt burning from how hard his hand swung when it connected to her face. She held her cheek as she looked up at him, shock and fear in her eyes as her gaze met one of disgust and anger. 

“Ain’t no one gonna tell me what I can and can’t do in my house! In my fuckin’ town! Least of all some colored boy lovin’ whore!” He downed what was left of his drink before he threw it at the ground near her, causing her to flinch and curl up to protect her face. 

Gorgi hadn’t reacted yet, sitting in his seat to watch, knowing not to say or do anything as he watched his sister cower on the ground with a shaky hand around his glass. 

“I’m sorry.....sorry.” She sobbed, hoping it would all end as quick as it has started. 

“I let it all slide before ‘cuz you were my baby girl. Let you spend my money, go to all those parties, meet all those famous people and for what? For you to come up to me like you’re some grown ass woman and tell me what I can and can’t do?” He pulled his leg back before kicking her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her as she coughed, struggling to breathe. 

“Da....d.....plea....se.” she tried to manage but the words caught in her throat, her arm reaching up for him, pleading for him to stop and just take her in his arms like be used to when she was little. He had never acted this way towards her, never even yelled at her before. How could this be the same man she looked up for for twenty years?

“Oh, I’m Daddy now? I thought I was a list, thought I was a backstabber?” He mocked her, before he sent another hard kick to her shoulder this time, making her cry out in pain. 

“Da...”

“I ain’t your damn Daddy anymore, you stupid, little bitch. What I am is done with you embarrassing me, flauntin’ yourself around town with that boy. You’re nothin’ now.” He sent one final kick to her face, knocking her unconscious. 

Stupid bitch got blood on my shoe.” He grumbled as he took a handkerchief for his pocket and bent down to clean it off. “Go ahead and dump her somewhere...if she wants to live like some colored boy’s whore, she can die out by the trash with them.” 

He took his cigar and walked away, leaving Gorgi to finally let out the air he hadn’t realized he had been holding. Shakily, he stood and walked over to his sister, feeling like a punch to the gut to see her like that. He took a deep breath and grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder to take to one of their cars.

What the hell was he supposed to do now? 


End file.
